The Gundam Boys Sing Destiny's Child Songs
by Grinning Reaper
Summary: FF.net! I'm back! Sorry 4 my absence! (Mental Break-down sorta thing...) N-E way!!! Funny funny!! Relena bashing, yaoi, chibi muses!!! Quat' ch. Uploaded!!! Duo's ch. on the way! JA!!
1. RELENA BASHING!!! YESSSSSS!!!!

Disclaimer: If I were the creator of the wonderfulness-ness-ness that is Gundam Wing. do you think I'd eat hot dogs every day...? WELL?? DO YA???  
  
WARNING: Yaoi content, LOTS of Relena bashing, crazy song parodies and Wufei sees weak people...  
  
*Good reviewers will be rewarded with internet-pocky and flames will be used to toast marshmallows (and boil green tea, which makes me go crazy and write these things... NO ONE CAN STOP ME FOR I AM GRINNING REAPER! I AM CHIBI PINK DEATH!!!!) Ooooke! Let's start!!*  
  
*Caption*  
  
-Emphasis on word(s)-  
  
Grinning Reaper: I'm BAAAA-AAACK!!! And I've got another Gundam Wing Album!!!  
  
Wufei: Some one think of a good reason for why I shouldn't be terrified...  
  
Quatre: We get to sing again? *Goes SD* Goody!  
  
Duo: As I recall, you didn't like your song the last time.  
  
Quatre: Well then I was crazy on green tea...  
  
???: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Heero: Didn't you make her spontaneously combust last time?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Yes! How'd she come back to life??  
  
Duo: She's like a cockroach... she can't be killed.  
  
Trowa: Maybe we should go buy some Raid...  
  
Relena: Heero! *glomps on Heero*  
  
Heero: Ome o koroso!  
  
Quatre: *does a perfect Yuy Death Glare TM! (Gasp!)* Not if -I- get to her first...  
  
Grinning Reaper: Don't worry Chibi-Pinky-san! Your Heero's main man!  
  
Quatre: *HUGE blush (Aww! So kawaii! ^_^) * I suppose you're right.  
  
Relena: I heard that Grinning Reaper is getting you guys to do a Destiny's Child song Parody fic! I decided I should join in! (Grinning Reaper and I are the best of friends you know!)  
  
Grinning Reaper: Riiiiiight... [1]  
  
Quatre: *giggles* Oooh! I loooove Destiny's Child.  
  
Wufei: ONNA! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!? There is -no- way that I'm singing any onna songs!  
  
Duo: *purring* I like the way you sing.  
  
Wufei: Just this once...  
  
Grinning Reaper: *makes whipping sound effect* He has you wrapped around his little finger... or the end of his braid rather!  
  
Wufei: Shut up...onna...  
  
Grinning Reaper: What did I say about calling me that?  
  
Wufei *smirks* I dunno ONNA what did you say?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Hey, Quat?  
  
Quatre: Yes?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Did I ever tell you that Duo and Wu-bear got their freak on in your pool? ^_^  
  
Duo&Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *claps hands over ears* NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY POOL! I -SWAM- IN THAT THING LAST NIGHT!!!! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! HEE-CHAN!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: Oh! I wanna go first! Pleeeeeeaaaaase!!!  
  
Grinning Reaper: OKAY! Just -shut up- Shingami! If Heero and Quatre don't kill you -I- will!!!!  
  
Relena: Oh, you're so funny...  
  
Everybody else: O.O . ~_~ O.// +_+;;; T_T;;;;;;;  
  
Relena: Ooookay! This is from Destiny's Child's CD Writing's On The Wall.... (Most of them are you know) and of course it's for my beloved Hee- chan!  
  
Heero: (Who is hugging a sniffling and VERY traumatized Quatre AWW! SMUSHY!) Ome o Koroso!  
  
  
  
Oh, Heero (Sung to the tune of Where'd You Go?)  
  
  
  
Relena: Oh Heero where'd you go? I need you to kill me,  
  
Oh Heero where'd you go? I need you to kill me, unh  
  
WHERE'D YOU GO? (Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
  
Where'd you go?  
  
Oh Heero (HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOO!)  
  
I know you wanna rip out this heart of mine  
  
So Heero please, come back to me  
  
Who I want to end this life is you!  
  
It has been five days,  
  
You haven't called me  
  
Do you still want me?  
  
Heero: NO!  
  
Relena: Wanna kill me?  
  
Heero: YES!  
  
Relena: Am I on your mind?  
  
Heero: HELL NO!  
  
Relena: Are you plottin' to kill me?  
  
Tryin' constantly  
  
Runnin' out of weapons  
  
Why haven't succeeded?  
  
Do ya need it?  
  
Wufei: NEED WHAT ONNA?  
  
Relena: Always doin' crazy thangs  
  
I don't wanna sleep  
  
Gotta get ya back to me!  
  
Where'd you go?  
  
Oh Heero  
  
I know ya wanna rip out this heart of mine  
  
So Heero please, come back kill me  
  
Who I want to end this life is you!  
  
(Repeat)  
  
Thinkin' of all the times  
  
You said you kill me  
  
Said you'd do it  
  
Nuthin' to it  
  
Got my head blown off  
  
Boy you confuse me  
  
Gon' loose me  
  
Heero: GOOD! STAY LOST!!!  
  
Relena: I can't wait for all the pain  
  
And stuff you put me through  
  
That's how say 'I love you'  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Grinning Reaper: HE'S TAKEN!!!!  
  
Relena: Without you hear I'm goin' Zero inside  
  
Oh Heero tell me why?  
  
Why won't you kill me? (Kiiiiill meeeeee)  
  
Where'd you go?  
  
Oh Heero,  
  
I know you wanna rip out this heart of mine,  
  
So Heero please,  
  
Come back kill me,  
  
Who I want to end this life is you!  
  
(Repeat)  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
  
Relena: Relena PC here I am!  
  
It's my destiny to have you come kill me (Repeat x3)  
  
Where'd you go?  
  
Oh Heero, I know ya wanna rip out this heart of mine  
  
So Heero please  
  
Come back kill me,  
  
Who I ant to end this life is you!!  
  
(Repeat x3)  
  
Grinning Reaper: Ooooke. on a -sadistic- note... (Sorrow pops up)  
  
Duo: Who da hell is that?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Sorrow, my Angst muse, he won against Huggles my Fluff muse so this song was sadistic.  
  
Sorrow: *Laughing like Quatre in the Zero system* YES!!! BUUUUUUURRRNNNN! EVERYBODY DIES!!!! CRY YOU WORTHLESS MORTALS!!! Hello.  
  
G-boys: Hello. 0.0;;;; (Harley [2] pops up)  
  
Wufei: What's THAT little onna?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Oh, Harley, the Humor muse, that means the next song might be funny. Let's see who she chooses. Harley looks at the G-boys, studying each of them carefully. Her eyes finally rest on Wufei. She bounces over to him.)  
  
Harley: Ah-la-la! I have found ze perfect victim! Ooh, I mean I have found ze perfect singer for moi's tres beautiful and humorous song! You like to sing oui?  
  
Wufei: Uh. it's not that bad!  
  
Harley: Alez! Let's get started non?  
  
Grinning Reaper: *sighs* Folks, be prepared, this next chapter'll be a doozy! 


	2. Wufei sings the 'Onna Song'!

Disclaimer (written by Wufei): The onna does not own Gundam Wing. She wants to keep Quatre and Duo though. *pouts* Whaddabout me??  
  
Grinning Reaper: And everyone 'cept Relena. Just thought I'd add that.  
  
  
  
Grinning Reaper: I'm BAAAA-AACK!!  
  
Quatre: Me too! (AWW! So kawaii!! ^_^!)  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Relena: Grinning Reaper has made another Destiny's Child song parody! *Huggs Heero*  
  
Quatre: *Yuy Death Glare * Yeah, her latest victim err- SINGER is Wufei.  
  
Relena: Where is Wufei anyway?? Duo's missing too...  
  
Trowa:... I think that you'd be better off not knowing that.  
  
Grinning Reaper: Don't be a hentai! *Bops Trowa on the head with a ladle* Duo is helping Wufei with his costume!  
  
Relena: How come I didn't get one...  
  
Wufei: *Offstage* WHAT?!?! I am NOT wearing this! You have GOT to be kidding me! I look REDICULOUS!  
  
Duo: *also off stage* Aww! C'mon Wu-koi! You look -so cute-!  
  
'Wu-koi': INJUSTICE! *Dramatic voice* You're all against me!!!  
  
Duo: *you can -hear- the smirk in his voice* Fine with me. Take it off. I think your last performance was better with that added part anyhow. (A/N: See: Look! It's the Crazy Gundam Wing Cristmass Album!)  
  
Wufei: *grin* I don't think the others'd be as enthused.  
  
Duo: Who says ya gotta sing now anyway?  
  
Trowa: Obviously, my Hentai-heart knows what it's talking about. ^_//!!! (He's making fun of Quatre's 'Space-heart')  
  
Grinning Reaper: O.O;;;;; I think someone better go get them.  
  
Relena: *looking shocked as it dawns on her* They're gay? Ewww...  
  
Heero: Wanna know who else is?  
  
Relena: Who Hee-chan?  
  
Heero: Take a wild guess.  
  
Relena: *smiles* I always -thought- Trowa was a bit-  
  
Grinning Reaper: Uhh Quatre, could you go get Wufei and tell him it's his turn to sing? *Quatre nods and hurries offstage*  
  
Quatre: *offstage* Wufei, your turn to- AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! HEE-CHAN~~~!!!!! *Quatre comes running on stage with his hands clapped over his eyes* The HORROR! *Jumps into Heero's arms AWW!*  
  
Heero: What happened?  
  
Quatre: *sniffle* I'm not -ever- eating Hershey's Chocolate Sauce again!  
  
*Enter The God of Death with his pants on inside out and a smudge of chocolate sauce on the side of his face*  
  
Duo: C'mon out Wufei, get it over with!  
  
Harley: (My Humor muse) Oui! Come out and let everyone see how beautiful you are. *Here Wufei comes out in-*  
  
Trowa: A COWBOY costume!?!  
  
Quatre: Aww! Can I borrow that for Halloween?  
  
Grinning Reaper: That gives me a fanfic idea...  
  
Quatre: Forget I mentioned it.  
  
Wufei: *snatches mike* Let's get it over with.  
  
  
  
Hey ONNA!!! (Sung to the tune of 'Hey LADIES!')  
  
Wufei: *starting to 'bust a move. DUDE CAN HE DANCE ^_^!!* Hey onna!  
  
Why is it that  
  
You just can't get a clue!  
  
Why is it that  
  
You don't know Heero hates you  
  
Why is it that  
  
You never seem to just have the strength  
  
You're weak  
  
And you've got to go, you've got to go!  
  
(Repeat)  
  
Heero's been cheatin' on ya  
  
Been runnin' 'round here with this lil' blonde Arab  
  
No offense, you kinda look like Captain Ahab  
  
Or the big white whale,  
  
Trowa: The whale's name is Moby-  
  
Quatre: NOT INFRONT OF THE KIDS!!!  
  
Grinning Reaper: We wanna keep this G-rated.  
  
Heero: Then kick Duo out.  
  
Duo: Isn't this fic rated R anyway?  
  
Wufei: And somebody told me  
  
That the worst thing of it all is that he gave him oral-  
  
Grinning Reaper: G-RATED WUFFERS!!! G-RATED!!!  
  
Wufei: Now how you gonna break em up? *continues to shake his ass and ignore Grinning Reaper and the rest*  
  
Bee-atch that's a no no  
  
Mah first reaction's tellin' me  
  
Ya got ta go, go  
  
Quat'll kill ya fo' sho'  
  
Oh this I know!  
  
Relena: *whispering to Grinning Reaper* Is this a song with a hidden meaning??  
  
Yeah, ya don't belong  
  
But ya love him so!  
  
Go away begone  
  
Yeah ya gotta go, ya gotta go!  
  
Thought he had a gun  
  
An' what you dun know:  
  
Quat's his only one  
  
Ya got to go, ya got to go!  
  
Hey onna,  
  
Why is it that  
  
You just can't get a clue!  
  
Why is it that  
  
You don't know Heero hates you!  
  
Why is it that  
  
You never seem to just have the strength,  
  
You're weak,  
  
An' you've got to go! You've got to go!  
  
(Reapeat)  
  
Ya stalkin' him  
  
Wantin' him  
  
An' stalkin' him again  
  
Onna I'm sick an' tired of you sayin' th' same ol' things  
  
Sick o' your pink limosine  
  
Now ya got ta come clean  
  
You're annoying me!  
  
Duo: He's so cute when he rants... ^_~!!!!  
  
Quatre: Think we should get him a drool bucket?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Bucket? Nahh, this boy needs a tub!  
  
Wufei: Yeah ya don't belong,  
  
But ya love him so!  
  
Go away begone!  
  
Ya got to go ya got to go!  
  
Thought he had a gun  
  
But what you dun know  
  
Quat's his only one  
  
An' ya got to go ya got to go!  
  
Hey onna!  
  
Why is it that  
  
You just can't get a clue  
  
Why is it that  
  
You don't know Heero hates you  
  
Why is it that  
  
You never seem to just have the strength  
  
You're weak  
  
An' you got to go you got to go!  
  
(Repeat)  
  
I just don't understand,  
  
He gets change after chance  
  
He just can't kill you right  
  
I really do not know if he can  
  
It's all in the plans that he's shown  
  
Can you die? Don't be told!  
  
Now we gotta let ya go!  
  
Got to go go go go go  
  
Got to go go go go go-oooooh!  
  
Hey onna (Onna, Oh-onnaaaaaa)  
  
Why is it that  
  
You just can't get a clue!  
  
Why is it that  
  
You don't know Heero hates you  
  
Why is it that  
  
You never seem to just have the strength  
  
You're weak  
  
An' you've got to go you've got to go!  
  
(Repeatx3)  
  
Grinning Reaper: Bravo! Harle did a good job!!  
  
Wufei: Injustice! I still say it was an onna song...  
  
Grinning Reaper: I like your onna song.  
  
Duo: Me too!!! ^_^!!!  
  
Trowa: Please, the only thing -you- liked were his fringy pants.  
  
Duo: ... well, yeah, those too.  
  
Quatre: You get to keep you costume by the way. But I still get to borrow it for Halloween!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^! (When smileys attack!)  
  
Relena: I didn't understand what it's about.  
  
Duo: *hands clasped to his chest and bouncing around Heero in circles of the sort a person on a green high would do* Oh can I tell her?? PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE???  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Duo: I'll take that as a yes!! Relena?  
  
Relena: Hm?  
  
Duo: Hee-chan is a fruit-of-the-loom and he don't like you infact he wants t' kill ya an' he's dating Quatre and he says PINK LOOKS BETTER ON QUATRE AND IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A DEMNTED CARE BEAR!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: *Tears in her eyes* Is that true Heero?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Relena: Oh I knew it! *Sobs hysterically*  
  
Grinning Reaper: I can't handle this... *a mountain mysteriously falls on Relena*  
  
Trowa: That's an efficient way to take care of things... ... ... I still think my Raid idea is better! I bet she's still alive...  
  
Grinning Reaper: Be with us next time! It's Quatre's turn! An' you know what that means! FLUFF!! *Relena suddenly pulls herself out from under the mountain, she barely has a scratch*  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: What'd I tell ya?  
  
Relena: *glareing at Quatre* Heero is mine!! And pink is MY color!!!!  
  
Quatre: You can't call pink! PINK IS MINE AN' SO IS HEERO!! *Right hooks Relena*  
  
Duo and Grinning Reaper: CAT FIGHT!!!!  
  
Heero: I have a headache...  
  
Relena: AHH! *The group turns around to see a startled Quatre holding a handful of long, golden hair...*  
  
Wufei: The onna has weave! *Quatre shrugs and begins to beat her with her own hair...weaves whatever...*  
  
*RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIP!*  
  
Quatre: My SHIRT!!! YOU RIPPED OPEN MY SHIRT!!!  
  
Trowa: Relena's stalking Quatre now?? @_// I'm a bit confused... ... ...  
  
Quatre: THAT DOES IT!!! *Eyes go all zero-y* MEET YOUR DOOM!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs off*  
  
Relena: *smugly* Looks like I won.  
  
Quatre: THINK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Everyone looks up to see Quatre piloting Sandrock and headed toward them* HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Steps on Relena and grinds her into the ground*  
  
Relena: *dies as Quatre jump out of Sandrock*  
  
Everyone sans Quatre: *Singing* Ding, dong the witch is dead!!  
  
Quatre: *smoothing hair* Well, now that that's over with... *Zechs appears and observed Relena's arms sticking out front underneath Sandrocks feet, he's dressed like the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz*  
  
Zechs: Who killed my sister? Who killed her?? *Quatre is suddenly wearing her pink jacket* It was you! I'll get you my pretty! And you little Mauganacs too!!! YAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Disappears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Wufei: *In a hushed whisper ala little demented boy from the 6th Sense* I see weak people...  
  
The End (Or is it?) 


	3. [3] The kawaii Quatre yaoi thingy... SCH...

Disclaimer: I asked to own the world for Christmas. I didn't get what I want so I own nothing. For the time being, *Snickers evilly* there's always next year………  
  
Grinning Reaper: I the great Grinning Reaper-sama have done it again!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Wufei: I'm so happy I could puke.  
  
Grinning Reaper: Don't make me pair you with Treize!  
  
Wufei: AHHH! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!  
  
Duo: She'll do it too!  
  
Heero: Where's Quatre?  
  
Trowa: Putting his costume on.  
  
Wufei: You can skrew him after he sings.  
  
Heero: *death glare*  
  
Grinning Reaper: Might I say that this is a really, really cute song!!! My fluff muse did a good job. *Pats Huggles' head.*  
  
Sorrow: YOU ALL SHALL DIEEEEEEEEE!!! HYAHAHAHA!!! BUUUUUUURN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grinning Reaper: -You-! You're the one that keeps popping up when I don't want you to! *Sprays Chibi-Muse Be Gone at Sorrow*  
  
Sorrow: BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!!!! *Hides in corner*  
  
Quatre: *off stage* Err Reaper-chan, this is a little……… weird for a costume.  
  
Huggles: It'th th'ppothed ta be cute!! ('It's supposed to be cute!')  
  
Sorrow: *from his corner* tee hee hee…………… homicide……………BUUUUUUUUUUURN!!!!  
  
Wufei: Winner! Come out all ready! At least you weren't a cowboy! *Turns to Harle the Humor Muse* That was a great injustice by the way onna!  
  
Harle: Ah la la, Monsieur Wu-babe you are quite grumpy dis evening, non?  
  
Wufei: Wu-babe?? Where'd you hear that? *His voice has various tones of suspision*  
  
Harle: When you were in the shower and Monsieur Du-kun was- *here Halre is unable to continue because Wuffers and Duo have clapped their hands over her mouth*  
  
Duo: Hee, hee, hee……… Shut uuu-uuup………  
  
Quatre: Uh, I'm ready now……… ……… *steps shyly from behind the curtain, he is wearing white silk pajama pants and little white angel wings……… nothing else*  
  
Quatre fan-girls: O.O;;; *DROOOOOOOOOOL!*  
  
Heero: *Beats Quatre fan-girls up* O.O;;;; *DRRROOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!*  
  
Sorrow: *in the seat behind Grinning Reaper* Me likes violence! Purtty girlses go BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! BUUUUUUUUUURN!!!!!! (A/N: Sorry Quat girls…. .;;;; )  
  
Quatre: Okay, I think I'm going to sing now, Please don't laugh at me.  
  
So Good (Sung to the tune of 'So Good' Gimmie a break people!)  
  
  
  
Quatre: Hey how ya doin'  
  
Yeah I'm doin' alright  
  
Relena tried to kill me late in the night  
  
I stopped smiling at her  
  
Broke the nose on her face  
  
Then she ripped my shirt  
  
her hair was so fake.  
  
Sorrow: Hee hee pink monster died……… BUUUUUUURRN!!!!  
  
Trowa: *whispering* do you do anything besides Relena bashing?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Not really, it's easy to do so people think I'm clever! ^_^;;  
  
Duo: I thought this was supposed to be a cute song… @.@  
  
Grinning Reaper: It is, it's talking about that Quatre's a good little boy and he normally wouldn't hurt others……… I did a bad job. This would have been a song parody to Bootylicous but I couldn't find the lyrics………  
  
Quatre: Dorothy doesn't like me  
  
and she made it very clear  
  
She's always tryin' to stab me  
  
When I come near.  
  
Thought she'd take me down  
  
Tired as hard as she could.  
  
But I'm the sweet guy yeah I'm so good  
  
Quatre: I apologize if I made you dead  
  
Thought I was a nut but you  
  
Don't even have a clue.  
  
Wouldn't normally split a hair on your head  
  
But you were in a Mobile Suit.  
  
I cry for every one I kill *dries eyes*  
  
Fighting makes me feel ill.  
  
I wish that I could change it still.  
  
I think I can and I will  
  
I want you to know that I'm really so good.  
  
(So good, so good, so good)  
  
I know you hate me,  
  
But I'm (so good so good so good)  
  
I'm so so, so so, so, so, good  
  
I have to face it that I'm (so good so good so good)  
  
This is for the Ozzies that said I wouldn't make it  
  
Now I'm wreakin' their base an' now they can't take it.  
  
For all the pilots 'round me that have been there,  
  
Right on,  
  
Stop the war now,  
  
Don't have to fight on.  
  
I stayed out with my pilots,  
  
All the ones that keep it real.  
  
Didn't get caught up  
  
On how my famliy'd feel.  
  
All the thing's I'm doin'  
  
My dad thought I never could.  
  
I want him to know that I'm still so good.  
  
I apologize if I made you dead.  
  
Thought I was a nut but you  
  
Don't even have a clue  
  
Wouldn't normally split a hair on your head  
  
But you were in a Mobile Suit  
  
I cry for every one that I kill  
  
Fighting makes me feel ill  
  
Wish that I could change it still  
  
You know I think I can and I will  
  
Cuz I want you to know that I'm so good  
  
(So good so good so good)  
  
I know ya hate me but I'm  
  
(So good so good so good)  
  
I am so, so good  
  
I have to face it that I'm  
  
(So good so good so good)  
  
So good.  
  
I'm so, so, so, so, so  
  
I'm so, so, so, so, so  
  
I'm so, so, so, so, so  
  
Good, good, good, good, good  
  
(Repeat)  
  
(So good, so good, so good)  
  
I know ya hate me, but I'm  
  
(So good, so good, so good)  
  
I have to face it that I'm  
  
(So good so good so good)  
  
I am so, so good.  
  
(So good so good so good)  
  
I have to face it, I do all good (yeah)  
  
I do good, *begins to fade* I do all good (yeah…)  
  
Grinning Reaper: Yay! That was so cuuuuuute!  
  
Quatre: *Blush Aww! SO kawaii ^_^* Thank you, Reaper-chan.  
  
Duo: That was pretty good right Heero? Uh, Heero?  
  
Heero: *slings Quatre over one shoulder and begins to walk off*  
  
Quatre: *waving meekly* See ya tomorrow guys.  
  
Wufei: I guess Heero liked it.  
  
Heero: *turns, smirks* Quatre's 'So Good' in more than one way ya know.  
  
Quatre: *hiding red face in hands* HEE-CHAN!!!!  
  
Grinning Reaper: Heh, heh.'Bye Quatre.  
  
Huggles: Aww! Dey lub eachudder!!  
  
Grinning Reaper: So as this masterpiece draws to a close… *Koibito pops up*  
  
Wufei: *eyes chibi* Let me guess, another one of you muses or is that Chibi Usa form Sailor Moon?  
  
Grinning Reaper: This kawaii pink-haired wonder is my Romance/sap muse Koibito!  
  
Koibito: *pinches Duo's cheeks* Konnichiwa kawaii!!  
  
Grinning Reaper: Looks like she chose you Du-berry.  
  
Koibito: Hai! So desu!  
  
Harle: Would it be all right Madame Koibito, if Huggles and I were to 'elp you wis ziz tres wonderful parody?  
  
Koibito: Hai! Hai! Sonowa Uta sugoi desu! (A/N: if that's wrong, sorry, I speak broken Japanese………)  
  
Huggles: *to Grinning Reaper* Dat wath yeth wight?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Yeah, more or less.  
  
Huggles: YAY!  
  
Sorrow: STUPID GIRLY MUSES!!! DIIIIEEEE! BUUUUUUURRRN!  
  
Grinning Reaper: *put Sorrow in lap* Calm down, you did a really good parody let the girls work together.  
  
Duo: Oi, a fluffy, funny, romantic song, somebody help me………  
  
Grinning Reaper: By the way, Gypsy Tollamer, I'm doing a special chapter for you at the end of this as a form of thanks cuz you were really nice to review alla my fics!!  
  
Wufei: Gypsy Tollamer?  
  
Grinning Reaper: Yeah, she gave me the idea during the Christmas album. It's the funniest idea I've heard in a while!!!  
  
Wufei: Oh no……… we've all been damned……… 


End file.
